Returning Home
by ARJet
Summary: A rather odd senario of love... overlooked.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic.. so pls be gentle.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking. '_' thinking. got it.

Chapter 1: Road to Home

And i am here... Again.

The place is located just outside Tokyo. Though near the city, the environment here is serene and peaceful. Few houses and mostly large estates can be seen along the main street. Standing outside the gate of the stone walled estate, i gather enough courage to buzz and wait for somebody to answer. I always think of this place as my home, though my stay here is short lived. My memories of childhood, while growing up, and up until i decided to be independent. Or rather forced to be independent. The white stone walls standing high, though slightly weathered, still looks elegant in its own way. The gates are still tall and intimidating, with all those intricate details, and the sign that says "FUJINO ESTATE". 'It's been a long time.' i said to myself.

A buzzing sound took me out of my reverie, and a voice coming from the speaker box aking for my name and intention.  
"Hi, i am Natsuku, and i am here for Mrs. Saeko Fujino."

"You're who?" the man asked again. "Natsuki Kruger.." becoming more impatient "Listen, can you just let me in. You know its kinda cold here and i'm near freezing."... 'god, can't they move a little faster'.. and a click was heared indicating that the gates are opened.

The path towards the mansion is quite a view. 'Still the same pebbled walkway i used to run onto, with all those trees and flowering plants, so beatiful. i think i missed so much.'.. My mind takes me back to my childhood memories of this place, when everything is easy and all situations are light. Running around the whole estate with my brothers, playing all day, bonding. Yes i have 3 brothers. They treated me like one of them, not the princess type like my parents always does. But i'm happy. Everything back then is my perfect world.

Breathing in some air, i walk up the steps and said to myself "This is it. There's no turning back.".. With that said i raised my hand to knock.

Please rate and review. I know this is kinda short, but it will be longer in the next chapters. PLEASE... THANKS...


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic.. so pls be gentle.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking. '_' thinking. got it.

Chapter 2: My so called Family

"Please wait there. Saeko-ojousama will be there shortly" said the butler as he pointed me to a much familiar den.

The house is much more the same way back when i was a kid. The paintings my siblings and i did are still the first things you'll see when entering the den. 'It's your master piece, so we must flaunt it' my mom once said so from then on it stayed. Though the furnitures are changed, the room still holds the same tranquility, still warm and inviting. I've also noticed an array of photos displayed, family photos. Yes, my fondest memories catch on film. Funny as it is i really can't remember if i have one shot with my siblings that isn't wacky. Serious family pictures are my dad's serious problem before. That thought always make me smile.

As i am _"inspecting"_, my eyes run over a not so familiar picture hanged. As i stare, it cause me sadness and jealousy. Sadness for i am not included in that photo, and jealousy thinking i should be the one with them and not her. Though i've forgiven her, i think, i really wasn't able to forget. _'Both of us are mere victims here'_ , i said to myself. Sigh. This is my family... My adoptive family. And i am an adopted child of the Fujino's.

"My baby girl, welcome home."... i turn my back to see the source of the familiar voice. My mom. I smile making my way to her. "I missed you so much mom.. so very much."..i said while hugging her, crying. "It's been a while baby girl. I missed you so much." mom said, and kissed me on my temple. With that gesture, i know i am home.

She pulled away from our hug and wipe my tears. And her questions started firing..."Nat-chan, how are you? Why didn't you tell me your coming back, i should have picked you at the airport."... "Nat-chan you look thin. Are you eating right? Ugh... i should'nt have let you go with him if i knew this will happen to you."...

"Mom i'm doing okay."... "I'm eating right mom, please don't worry."... "It's okay now mom, im here now. Love you mom."... and with that "Love you too baby girl."... Oh how i miss her calling me baby girl. "We have a lot to talk about Natsuki, ten years is such a long time you know, I'm just getting started." she winked. "But first things first,..." she said smiling "..lets get you fed." I let out a hearty laugh and followed.

Lunch is rather nice. My mom keeps on talking, telling me what i've been missing. Stories about my brothers, my dad, the company, and so on. "So Natsuki, you've been using your father's name now do you?" she asked hesitantly. I can hear hurt and disappointment in her tone. I tend to focus on my food and answered, "Umm... yes mom, i did."... "I see." she said, voice wavering. I can't look into her eyes for i know i'll just see hurt. "So hows my brothers? and daddy? and..." asking to change the topic. "Oh yes, Reito and Masashi has joined our company, 2 years after you left. And Yuichi after 5 years."... "That's great mom. I never thought they'd pass daddy's standards." i laugh at the thought of my brothers. "So Natsuki, when will you join our company?"she asked, hopeful. I have no answer to offer to my mother so i just smiled.

Our conversation continued in the living room, mom sipping some tea and i'm, as my mom puts it, drowning myself with coffee. "Mom last time i heard Reito-oniichan is engaged. So hows the girl, i mean, are they still _'engaged'_ ? Because oniichan didn't even mention her name to me, he said i should find out myself... so is she?"... "She's a fine young woman, dear. And you know her so well."... _'i know her, how come?' _i asked myself. "What's her name then?"... curious. I was shocked to hear what my mother said..."who..? Mai. As in Tokiha Mai? Oh my goodness, oniichan really knows how to choose."... i can't picture Mai and Reito together, it made me laugh. "..really mom, no kidding?"... "Really really... " she said grinning.

"Honey, where are you? I've heard the kids will be here for diner today, whats the...".. words discontinued and he stopped on his tracks, he looks like he had seen a ghost.."Natsuki?... Oh my, oh my. My baby girl is back Saeko." he said to my mom. He hugged me tight, and kissed me on my temple. "Welcome home Nat-chan. I missed you so much".. "Thank you dad, i missed you too... so very much."... "It has been a while..."... "Indeed, dad" i smile as another downpour of tears came. Kenjiro Fujino, my adoptive father, never really treated me any different from his sons. I was treated like their own child, loved me, everything. _'he will always be the best dad any child would ever have'_... Indeed he is. We sat down on the couch and after a couple of hours more of questions, stories, and more questions from my equally talkative dad he stand up and said "Natsuki i know your tired so as we prepare our dinner you can go to your room and rest for a while. Ok baby? Daddy will get change too." As if forgeting that i just arrived and been away for a while. As i walk up the stairs, mom called me out and said as if hesitant "Nat-chan, is it okay with you if you share bedrooms with Shizuru?"... I was stunned, the person i wanted to meet the least will be my room mate. _'mom is waiting for an answer natsuki' _i thought to myself... "Umm, mom... can't i camp in oniichan's room? or..." i said careful assessing mom's reaction. "You can't dear."... "Umm... mom, its...".. she plead "Please Nat-chan?..." '_i can't say no to mom, can i?'_ I nod and make my way up.

The room was nothing like mine before i left. The blue colored wall behind the bed is gone along with the sky painted ceiling, and are replaced with a mixture of white, lilac, magenta, and lavander colors. _'violet? all hues of violet... even the bed...'_ i thought. The two bean bags are now replaced by a 2-seater couch facing a wall hung tv, and the once poster-covered wall is nowhere in sight as it was replaced with display cabinets. I applaud her being so organize with her things, with her room... yes it is _her_ room now, not mine anymore. Books, amongst others are the main contents of the cabinet. And a lone photo im so familiar with. I held it and sit on the couch..._'she still keeps this... why?'_ is all i can think of. Very tired, sleep succumbed me sitting still holding the photo.

Shizuru's POV

Reito, Yuichi, and Shizuru are the only ones left after a board meeting. "So bro, you'll bring Mai to diner tonight right?" ask a grinning Yuichi to Reito, who in turn eyed Shizuru. "Yes i will. And Shizuru... go home early today, okay."... "Ara... you'll bring Mai-san? What's the occassion then?" she asked and smiled. "Well sister dear, if you forgot it's friday today and as always we have family dinner" said Yuichi smilling. "I remembered, brother dear..." emphasizing the words '_brother dear' _... "how can i miss it." ... It is not unusual for my family to have diner every friday night but tonight seemed different. First, we have an early board meeting, with Reito and Yuichi no less. Usually it's just me. Then Masashi called to remind her of the diner. _'What is really the occassion?' _i ask myself.

"Shizuru..."... "Hey, are you listening Shiz? Who's your visitor?" i darted my eyes to Haruka and Yukino. "Ara.. sorry Haruka-san, Yukino-san. I was just thinking of... something." I actually completely zoned out. Annoyed at Shizuru's respponse, Haruka continued, "Mr. CEO..." as Haruka called my grand father, "asked me if i can arrange a house or a flat in one of our hotels. So i'm asking who is your family visitor?"... "Ara... we have a visitor?... i... do not... know..." Yukino throw me a look of confusion. With that said, my suspicions are confirmed, there is really something different about this diner.

Afternoon came in too fast. As i'm about to head out of the office i heard light knock on the glass door and someone peeked in. "Going home already?" Ahn asked smiling. "Yeah. Family diner today.."... "Umm... i see. Have fun then." and with that she left. _'what was the luck for, we always have family diner'_ i thought to myself. Brushing the thought off, i continue to head out.

Natsuki's POV

It was near diner time when i woke up. I headed to the bathroom to wash off sleepiness and fix myself up a bit. Facing a full length mirror, i admire myself. Wearing a form fitting black pants, cream colored button up shirt that hugs my curves perfecly and topped with skimpy denim vest, my feet graced with strappy sandals, midnight blue hair tied up in a do, i thought to myself _'girl, you are gorgeous.' _... Growing up, i was never aware of me dressing up. Only in college that i learned how to and my line of work does not always require me to dress like the others. I'm an architect so i usually do site visits and more than usual smart casuals are acceptable.

The maid was about to knock when i opened the door to go down. She made a bow and said that diner was about to start. "Thank you." i said and head down the stairs.

They are all there sitting and chatting at the dining table. I stop at the door and say "Am i late?"... I smirk as i see their surprised reactions.

Next: Family Diner

Read and Review guys. Complaints on grammatical errors, etc, will be appreciated. Thanks...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking. _'_'_ thinking. got it.

Chapter 3: Family Dinner

Shizuru's POV

There's really something different with tonights dinner. The whole family is present in our 10-seater dining table, including Mai. Grandpa sits at the top end of the table, dad sits at the other end. Mom and Masashi are on the right of dad facing the door, while Reito, Mai, Yuichi and me are on the left side our backs facing the door. _'what an odd sitting arrangement we have here'_ i thought to myself. We're having light conversation while waiting for our food.

"Am i late?"... Everybody at the table stopped and turn to where the voice came. I can't believe who i saw at the door, _'Natsuki... my Natsuki' _i said to myself_._ Mai stand up and hug her saying "Damn girl, where have you been?..." Natsuki hugged her back,"welcome home Nat-chan."... I don't know why but i felt jealous of their hug, i know they are best friends but... i really felt like ripping Mai off Natsuki.

I don't know what to do, her presence alone makes me immobile, yet i want to tackle her right there and then. The rest of the family didn't bother to stand, Natsuki made her way to each of them. She hugs them and kiss on the forehead. The last person she hugged was me. She was hesitant at first, but she still hugged me. I'm expecting that she would also kiss me on the forehead but that never came. She just smiled after that and goes to sit next to Masashi, just right in front of me.

Dinner started and everybody is having a good time. I was just a bit annoyed to see that Masashi keeps holding Natsuki's hand. _'i know you're close but please stop holding her hand' _was all i can think. I pretend to be listening to whatever Mai is telling me while stealing glances to Natsuki. _'Still beautiful..'_ i thought and bit my lip. Mai noticed that i keep glancing to the woman whose in front of me. She then wispered "isn't she beautiful?" she smiled and continued "..go get her tiger." and she giggled. My eyes widened on what Mai said. I looked at her with a 'Am i really that obvious?' face. I really thought i'm hiding my emotions so well, i guess not when it comes to Natsuki.

Natsuki and Reito is in the middle of conversation when her phone rings. "Excuse me, i have to answer this call." Reito nods and she stand up to take the call.

_'I have to talk to her' _i said to myself. I excuse myself from the table and followed her. As i get near i heared her say "Hello hun, how are you?"...it is all it take to set my heart and mind in turmoil. I felt like i've been cheated and i don't like the feeling. I head back to the dining room, putting on my mask to hide away the pain, ans act as if nothing happened. _'Nothing happened... i'm okay... be okay...'_ i chanted in my mind. My calm exterior faltered when she get back and sit in front of me again. I looked at her as if questioning yet she just smiled.

Natsuki's POV

"Excuse me, i have to answer this call" Reito nod and i stand up to answer the call. I walk a bit towards the living room and answer the call. "Hello hun, how are you?"... "I am good. You ate already?... Alright... very good baby... Rio, honey, onee-chan will call you again okay. I'll pick you up promise. Bye..." ending the call, i turned aroound to see who's following me. _'thats weired, i really felt somebody behind me.'_ i thought to myself. Might as well go back.

I came back to the dining room and upon sitting i see Shizuru looking at me squarely. _'Aha... it's you. You're following me huh...'_ i thought to myself and smiled to her as response.

"Who called, someone important?" grandpa asked smiling. Grandpa knows my situation, about my 3 year old sister. Rio's mother died when he was born, my biological father died a year after due to accident. I took her in and ever since then we became close. Fortunately for me my best friend Nao and her husband are the ones taking care of Rio when i work. Or like right now. To answer his question, i nod and said "Yeah, my baby is looking for me. Rio is having a hard time sleeping without me." ... silence engulped everybody except me and grandpa. I looked at grandpa questioningly, "is there something wrong in what i've said?"... "Nothing really Natsuki. it's just thet we didn't know you have a child." mom said to answer my supposed silent question. I turn to look at my mom and said "did i just said that out loud?" she nods. "Grandpa, you told them nothing didn't you?" smiling, eyeing grandpa. He just gave a sheepish smile and a little 'sorry'. Everybody is looking at me, expecting an answer. I panic when my eyes fell on Shizuru. She has a look like she was about to cry, and i really don't want that. While looking stright to Shizuru's eyes, i frantically waved my hand and explained stuttering, "I-I-It's not what you think. I didn't cheat. Rio is my sister. That's all." i was red as i can be. I don't want her to think ill of me, i made a promise to her after all. "Who said your cheating?" Mai said grinning. My declaration earned me a blushing Shizuru, and a knowing smile from Reito and grandpa.

Dinner went without a hitch. We moved to the den, have tea, and more conversations. I keep stealing glances on Shizuru and it didn't go unnoticed to Mai. "Natsuki..." Mai said. "Hmm..." i answered while roaming my eyes on Shizuru.. "Stop stripping Shizuru-san with your eyes."...umm... "WHAT? n-no Mai, your mistaken... i didn't..." Mai is laughing histerically to my reaction. "If only you see your face Nat-chan, its priceless. Hahaha..."... "Mou, stop it Mai."i said to her pouting. She turned to me with a serious face and asked "Still holding on to your promise?". I nod. "She also does, i can tell."... _'why would she?'_ i ask myself. "And if you both do, then why make loving seem hard?" she continued. Honestly, i really have no answer.

It is almost 10 in the evening when we all call it a night. "Natsuki, we still have a lot of catching up to do so rest now and tomorrow we'll talk again. Night." Mai said and wave goodbye. Mom and dad retired earlier than the others. So is grandpa, but before he went to his room he wispered to me, "Natsuki, i arranged everything for tomorrow. Someone will pick up Rio and will bring her to the office. You'll see your new home, and ofcourse, your new job will start as well.." he kissed me on the temple and continued. "... please don't think i pre-planned everything Natsuki. You are still my grand-daughter and i love you, remember that." I guess, even if we're not related by blood, even if i don't carry his name anymore, he is still my grand-father. I hugged him and said, "I know and thank you grandpa. Love you too. Good night." With that he continued to head to his room.

Thank you for those who reviewed. Just a clarification: (1) all maids/helpers in this twisted world of mine are new, like they were hired after Natsuki left. Arigato guzaimase...

And please rate and review... 'smiles and batts eye lashes'


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first fanfic.. so pls be gentle.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking.

_'_'_ thinking.

Got that.

Chapter 3: Flashbacks and Promises

Natsuki's POV

It was fun... I guess. It's been a while since I had dinner with them, as a member of the family. And it never occured to me that I will do this again, since I decided to go with my biological father in Stockholm. Since then, it is either I eat alone or with friends. It is a rare occassion for both of us to be seated together having breakfast or lunch, let alone dinner. I basically live alone since his work is based in Gothenburg, and travelling back and forth is not in his priority. He just visit me, if I'm lucky, once every 2 weeks. We usually see each other once a month. And phone calls everyday to compensate for his absence.

Laying on my back, the memories of how i met my father flooded my thoughts.

**Flashback...**

_'Friday night, family night.'_ I said to myself. It was the highlight of my week. My brothers will be coming home, it is weekend and it means bonding time.

Dad arrived from work and said 2 people will be joining us to dinner. _'Okay... thats new. We don't usually have visitors joining during family dinners' _I thought to myself. I heard the guests arrived but I didn't actually pay attention to who are they. I'm surprised that one of the two guests who would be joining us is Shizuru. I gestured Shizuru to sit next to me. The other guest sits right next to Reito.

We have our usual sitting arrangements: dad and grandpa are on the either of the table. Mom, Masashi, Reito, and the guest, are on the left side of dad while Yuichi, me, and Shizuru are on his right. I am really happy that Shizuru is joining us for dinner. We were holding each other's hands under the table, and I am smiling like an idiot while constantly glancing Shizuru's way.

The usual dinner started without dad introducing the other guest since everyone knows Shizuru. I don't know if it's just me but i can sense that everybody is a bit tense while having our meal. Especially grandpa, dad and mom. They constantly look my way, _'there is something off with them.'_ i thought. After the main course has been consumed and desserts are placed on the table, dad made a gesture for us to listen.

"I know this is a late introduction of our guest, and i apologize for that.." dad started, "..the girl with us today, as we all know, is Shizuru Viola-..." he looks at us and continued. ".. Fujino. She's your sister." I was stunned with what he said, _'how can that be? Shizuru is my...'_ i said to myself. Confussion is written all over my face, my hold on Shizuru's hand started to loosen until i totally drop my hold. I don't really know how to react so i just look at Shizuru with a forced smile and said whispering "Welcome home then, sister." As soon as the words came out i didn't look her way anymore.

Silence took over until dad spoke again. "And our other guest is a friend of mine, he is John Kruger from Sweden..." I am clearly not interested anymore in whatever he's saying until he said my name, ".. and Natsuki," i looked at him uninterested and he continued, "he is your father." ... my eyes widened upon hearing the informations and shock consumed my whole being. I was staring at the person who ,dad said, is my father. _'He's my father?... how come?... why did...'_ are the questions running on my mind right now. I finally found my voice, i look at my mom and "He's not my father, isn't he? Tell me mom. Please tell me he's not..." i said to her pleading. My mom is crying. _'Then who am i?'_ was all i can think. I was about to stand when Shizuru caught and hugged me, she was crying as well. I removed her hand on me and pulled out from her hug. I stormed out with no place in mind to go to.

"Natsuki, wait!" Dad came running after me. He caught my wrist and stopped me from running away. "Why dad, why didn't you tell me? Why..." I asked him crying. I was furious, I felt like i was cheated on. Like I was robbed. The thought of being an adopted child never occured to me, not even in my wildest dreams. And hearing it straight from the mouth of the person i considered father isn't helping at all. He didn't answer right away, he just hugged me and try calming me down.

He sits both of us on the grass. He was rocking me like a child, asking me to calm down. "Please baby, listen to daddy. I never meant to hurt you, its just that..." he said, "you'll have to know eventually." i asked him back, "And what about Shizuru?..." But he never answered. As I am starting to get calm, he gestured me to stand and said, "Let's go home. Mom is worried now." I followed but on my mind i am asking _'Do I really have a home?'_.

Everybody is waiting for us to return. When we arrived my brothers hugged me and so is mom, "I'm tired, please not now." I said looking intently in my so-called father. I went straight to my room, shut the door, and stayed there the whole weekend. Shizuru moved in with us, though we stayed at the same room we rarely see each other. I only enter my own room if i have to change clothes or to get something inside. I was silent when it comes to dinners, and i skip it whenever I can. My so-called father and I just had a proper talk after 3 weeks since the incident. And I decided to go with him to Sweden right after finishing middle school.

**End of Flashback**

I smilled to myself remembering all those senarios. _'True, it caused me a lot of pain back then but come to think of it, it made me stronger. It made me Independent.'_ with that thought i let myself surrender to sleep.

Shizuru's POV

Here I am laying on my back trying to sleep, yet failed. I just toss and turn. My mind keeps wandering back to the person who's occupying the other room. The person i missed the most, Natsuki. We never had a real talk before she head to Sweden that time. And todays dinner proved that we are still akward whenever each other was around. I wanted to hug her, and kiss her once again but i don't know if i'm allowed to do so. _'Come to think of it, we never really had anything settled.'_ i thought.

**Flashback...**

It's been a year since the Fujinos accepted me as part of the family. Though my mother is Kenjiro Fujino's mistress, Saeko-san is kind to me and always treated me like her own. I grew up in Kyoto and just transfered here. Since i started high school here in Fuuka Academy i know who my siblings are, and we are quite close. Reito-oniisan is in 3rd year and the current student council president, Yuichi-oniisan is in 2nd year and the Kendo club president, while Masashi and I are both in 1st year. And like Reito, I am also part of the student council. Back then i haven't met my youngest sibling yet. I live in school dorm, my own preference, and just visit them istead.

"So guys, let's start our meeting.." Reito said, "..so what is our agenda, Shizuru?"

I was about to talk when someone opened the door and walk in briskly. All of us are stunned to the girl whose now hugging and nuzzling her head to Reito's neck. _'She's cute... i think i'd like to know her more.'_ i thought with a devilish grin. I didn't notice that i'm staring until our eyes met. _'She has forest green eyes, oh god, so pretty' _I thought. Our staring contest continued, she's looking at me intensely and i am doing the same. From out of nowhere, she said "You have pretty eyes... I-I love it." and look away. Everybody snickered at her comment, she is red as she can be due to embarrassment. I blushed but nowhere near her redness, "Thank you. I love your eyes too," i said and winked at her. She brought back her eyes on me and smiled.

Reito caught all of whats happening between us, "Ehem... Do you need something?" he asked. "Umm.. what?" the girl asked. "Never mind. Guys, this is Natsuki, **my** sister..." emphasizing the word **my.** Then he poited to us, "..Natsuki, they are the student council members." She gave us a nod and said "Sorry for barging in."... _'So it is her..'_ i thought. "Be back in a sec.." Reito said and gestured the girl out of the room.

"Hi there. Natsuki, right?" i said, she almost jump and turned around to face me. "God, please don't do that. You scared me." she said. "Sorry for that." i said smiling. "Ye-yeah, i am. You are?" she said looking at me... "I'm Shi..."... "the gorgeus one..." she said interupting me. "The what?" _'did I hear her right? The gorgeous one, ne?'_..."I-I-I... I mean you're the student council member... Yeah, that's it.." she said embarrassed by her slip. I gave out the most charming smile i can muster and said "Yes i am. Care to join me for lunch?" showing her my bento. "N-no... it's okay... I'll just..." her words trailing off. Instead of waiting to make up her mind, i took her hand and led her to an empty seat and share my bento.

"Thank you for the meal Viola-san." she said. "Please, just Shizuru. Call me Shisuru" smiling. "Y-yeah, again thank you S-Shizuru."...

It has been a while since Natsuki and I are having lunch together. I tend to make more for the both of us, and she also did the same. We've become friends and a constant companion to each other. "Natsuki..." i called her name and held her hand. Her eyes widened with my bold gesture, as if afraid to know what i will say "wha- i mean. What is it Shizuru?"... I put our hands on my lap, lean in, and kissed her cheeks. She stiffened and i paniced. "I'm sorry Natsuki. I'ts just that..." I let go of her hand and tried to explain. Tears are forming in my eyes. ".. I'm feeling something different and i... sorry." I stand and turn to walk away. Before i do so Natsuki caught me and wound her arms to my waist. "Nat..." ... "Shhh... please don't go." she turned me to face her and kissed me on my temple. I just closed my eyes and basked in her warmth.

"Come in Natsuki." I gestured her to get in my room. 3 months has passed since we became official, though we haven't announced it to her family yet. "Is it really okay Shizuru? It's okay if you're busy, i'll just..."... "No, Natsuki you'll always come first to me and you know that." i smilled and tugged her in the arm. "Please make yourself comfortable, I'll just change clothes." I pick up some shorts and spaghetti strap shirt and ran to the bathroom to change. I came out to see Natsuki sitting cross-legged and sorting out her notes. "You want some tea Natsuki?" She looked at me and said shyly, "Y-yeah." I can sense that Natsuki is checking me out, I half-turn just to see her staring and biting her lips. I brought the tea and put it in the low table. "So what we'll start first?" i sit down next to her.

She is sipping her tea when an idea pops out of my head. I scooted near Natsuki and casually encircled my arms to her waist. Natsuki stiffened a little but did not move away. I looked at her to see her reation. I started to move my hand up and down to her right side. "Umm... Shi-Shizuru what are you doing?" she ask hesitantly. "Natsuki... I love you."... "Lo-love you too... but, baby we should be reviewing." she said. I slide my hand inside her hooded shirt and began stroking her soft skin gracing my hand a little bit the sides of her bra clad breast. My left hand landed on her thighs, carressing, feeling her skins softness. I felt her shivered, and her eyes half-lidded. I kissed her cheek and whispered seductively "Baby, can you be mine?" I didn't wait for an answer, i kissed her soft lips. _'I am in heaven.'_ She pulled out breathless and said "As long as you are mine." and she kissed me back. The supposed-to-be study session became a full-blown make-out session instead.

"Shizuru.." Reito called my name. We are at the student council room, just after the meeting. "Yes Reito, what is it?"... "Does... you know that Natsuki is my sister, do you?... he asked. "Yes, i know that... Reito, i love her. Please don't ask me to leave her because i can't." i said to him, tears starting to fall. "Does she know you are sisters?" he asked again. "No. But I know she's adopted so i'm taking the risk. I told dad about this and..."... "And what did dad said Shizuru?"... "...he said nothing. But i'm taking risk... i'll take anything." I said sobbing, and Reito hugged me.

Since we became friends, Natsuki always picks me up in the student council room before going home. And today is no exception. "Shizuru, are you ready to..." Natsuki entered the council room, she saw me crying "Onii-chan what happened?..." Reito let go of me and Natsuki comes near me asking, "Shizuru, what's wrong?" She hugged me and kissed me on my temple. "I'll go ahead Natsuki, Shizuru." and Reito head out of the room. "Baby what happend? Why are you crying?" Slowly stroking my back to calm me down. Natsuki is my comfort zone, as simple as a kiss from her is enough to make me calm. I hugged her, still sobbing, and said "Natsuki, i love you. Whatever happens, Natsuki, I will always love you." She kissed me on my lips, "I love you too baby. I promise you i will always do. Nobody will ever hold my heart except you..." she held my right hand and put it in her heart, "..the owner of this heart belongs to only you.. That's a promise." she smilled and kissed me again to seal the promise.

**End of Flashback...**

_"We still have a promise to fulfill, my Natsuki."_ I said to myself.

xoxoxox

I hope this is quite enough to pave some paths of the story road. Some, not all.

Thank you for those who read, rate, review, and react. Arigato Guzaimase (bow)

Note: Middle-schooler's age range from 12-15 y.o. and high-schooler's age is 16-18 y.o...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took longer for me to update, my thinking cap is missing, I'm sort of drowning with things to do, needed to be finished, needed to submit and homework. Literally and figuratively. Anyways, enough blabbering. So... E N J O Y !

oooooxxooooo

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking.

_'_'_ thinking.

got that.

Chapter 5: Start of Mayhem

Natsuki's POV

Its 6 in the morning, on a Saturday. And what am I doing up this early? I still don't know.

I force myself up, ran to the bathroom and take a nice warm bath. Clad in only a towel I looked at my iteneraries and read aloud, "First hour, site visit..."..._'This early huh..'_ i continue reading, "..client meeting at 9, visual presentation at 11, and board meeting at 2."... _'client meeting and presentation on my first day.. great... just great.'_ i thought. A knock pull me out of my reverie. Not minding my state i told the person outside to come in. "Natsuki, i.. umm.." I heard the person said trailing off. I turned and was surprised to see Shizuru at the door, blushing furiously and staring at me. Amused by her reaction, brows arched i asked, "Ehem... you need something?"... "You." she said in an almost whisper. "Pardon, i didn't quite catch that.".._'Did she just said 'You'?... Oho girl, don't start with me I might not resist.'_ I thought to myself and grinned at her. She averted her eyes, "N-nothing. I just want to tell you that breakfast is ready." she said and smiled regaining her bearings. She excuse herself, close the door and went down.

As far as i can remember, even before Shizuru and I have been together, she's always been concern about my eating. Not that i don't eat or that i eat a lot, nothing like that. She's the one who would insist in bringing pack lunch for us. When we became official, she serves breakfast in bed every time i sleep over in her dorm. Making out with her is a bliss for me, though we never really have gone all-the-way, it is still hot. _'Oh, how i miss her. I want her badly.'_ I shake my head to chase the thoughts away.

I have to get dressed for work so i discarded the towel and put on a pair of black silk bra and panties, and stockings. Skinny denim jeans and red turtleneck top for a casual look. No make up, just lipstick to give color, I just let my hair down this time. Black knee length boots with low heels to cover my feet and a faux fur hooded jacket to top it all. Picking up my keys and clutch bag, i went down to the dining room.

Mom and dad are already seated at the table, dad reading the newspaper, with Yuichi-oniichan who's evidently just woken up. I seated myself beside mom and waited for my food to arrive. "Good morning Nat-chan." mom said. "Morning mom, dad, oniichan. Where are the others?" As if on cue, Shizuru went in from the kitchen having two plates on hand. She put the first plate on the table and the other she placed in front of me, "Good morning, baby." she whispered before taking a seat beside me. My eyes widened to what she said, i turn my head to her abruptly just to see her smiling shyly. "I hope you like your breakfast, i made it especially for you." she said in a whispered tone. On the plate are omelet, steamed rice, and some bacon. "Th-thank you." answered stuttering and took a bite. Shizuru also started to eat as well. _'It's just a simple meal, but why does it seem special?'_ i thought, _'because Shizuru made it.'_ and i resumed eating.

My day went as scheduled. I did site visit, meet the client and discuss the proposal, did a presentation for another client, and so on. I was so wasted and tired when i arrived at the office for the meeting set at 2 pm. _'All the higher ups will be there so i have to be presentable, even a little.'_ i said to myself. I took detour in the office cafeteria to get some lunch for myself. And lunch for me on a cold hectic day means bananas and a cup of coffee. _'Yummy.' _I ate one on my way to the conference room and held the other banana until the meeting is finish.

"Oh there you are. Come on in, the meeting is about to start." Reito said when he seen me walking near the conference. We went inside and everybody is seated accordingly. Just before i could sit somebody called my name, "Kruger... Natsuki Kruger?" I turn to look at the person and was surprised to see who is it, "Det är bra att se dig igen, Yvan Johnsen." (It is good to see you again.) I greeted smiling. "Det har varit ett tag min vän." (Its been a while my friend.) he replied, come near and hug me.

"What a small world. We didn't know you knew _my_ Natsuki, Johnsen-san." said Shizuru, putting stress in the word **my**. She's looking straight to me. I jerk a little hearing Shizuru's voice, and hearing Shizuru's claim on me. "Yvan is my friend way back college in Sweden." I explained while holding Shizuru's gaze. The staring contest between me and Shizuru didn't go unnoticed by gandpa so, "Ehem..." hearing grandpa's voice i turn my eyes to him. "Since everyone is here, we should start the meeting now. We'll start by introducing ourselves, name and position." he continued, "I'll start. I am Ken Fujino, co-founder of Fujino Conglomerate and CEO." The succeeding went in a blur to me, I was so focused on the girl in front of me that i forgot i'm in a meeting. Until Mai, who happens to be seated right next, elbowed me to have my attention. "Ouch... what's that for..." i said to her glaring. "Your turn Natsuki." she said smiling sheepishly. "Oh.. yeah... sorry about that.." i was cut off before i could introduce my self. "She is Natsuki Kruger, our new department head. She will be handling the Architectural and Construction division." as dad introduced me.

The meeting went on as usual. Just before the meeting finishes, someone opened the door and come in. "Onee-chan, jag är här." (i am here.) Rio said as she come running to me. "Hur var din dag bebis?" (How was your day, baby?) I kissed her tempple and hugged her. I sit her on my lap while she explains her day to me animatedly. "Rio you forgot to introduce your self to them. Come on honey, introduce yourself." she then waved her hand to everyone and said "Hej mitt namn är Rio Kruger. Jag är tre år gammal."... "På japanska Rio, kan de inte förstå dig." (In japanese Rio, they can't understand you.) i said to her. She smiled and re-introduce her self again. "Hello, my name is Rio Kruger. I am three years old." and she giggled.

"Mama." I look at Rio, she is pointing her fingers on the girl in front of me, Shizuru. Everybody turn their attention to her. "What is it Rio?" i asked. Instead of answering she got down and walk around. She stand next to Shizuru's chair, Shizuru did turn her chair facing Rio. "Du har vackra ögon." (You have pretty eyes.) she said pointing to Shizuru's eyes. Shizuru then eyed me questioningly. "She said you-you have beautiful eyes." i explained to her getting embarassed by Rio's words. Shizuru look again to the little girl, she smiled and said "Thank you. You have pretty eyes too." The girl ran back to me and hugged me, "Onee-chan, kan hon vara min mamma?" (can she be my mom?)... "I... ah..." dumbfounded by Rio's question, i look at Shizuru and smile nervously. "kan jag, tack?" (Can i, please?) she asked pleading. And how can i say no, I myself wanted Shizuru, but on a different view. "Vi får se vad jag kan göra." (We'll see what i can do.) I said and smile to satisfy the kid.

ooxxooxx

Next: Shizuru's POV

ooxxooxx

Alas... I'm getting dizzy translating from english to swedish. I'm not good at all in this so if ever something's amiss, feel free to give the correct translation. Arigato Guzaimase.


	6. Chapter 6

Blah balah blah... E N J O Y !

oooooxxooooo

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking.

'_' thinking.

**"_" language change.**

got that.

Chapter 6: Start of Mayhem - 2

Shizuru's POV

I'm feeling kinda giddy today. The reason, the beautiful woman whose occupying the next room. My heart fluttered at the thought of her.

After fixing myself up for work, I walk out of my room to go to Natsuki's to wake her up. I knocked a couple of times, and opened the door when i heard her say 'come in'. I was stunned to what is before me, a wet towel clad Natsuki. Though i could feel my face becoming hot due to embarassment, my eyes still roam the whole of Natsuki's body.

"Natsuki, i.. umm.." I said trailing off. She turned around, rather amused, she asked "Ehem... you need something?"

"You." I said in an almost whisper. It can't be helped, can i? To see the person you adored in a towel, anyone in their right mind will definitely be dumbstruck.

"Pardon, i didn't quite catch that."she said. I look away and answered, "N-nothing. I just want to tell you that breakfast is ready." I turn my eyes back to her and smiled. I excused myself then and go down to have breakfast.

Breakfast wasn't that eventful, except for the exchanges of pleasantries everything else is the same. For them.. But if you ask me, this will be the start of me stepping back as Natsuki's girl. _'I'll take what is mine from the start.'_ I decided.

I served Natsuki her breakfast as soon as she's seated. I've seen my dad peeked thru his newspaper when he heard me say "Good morning, baby." and smile. Natsuki quickly whipped her head and looked at me. "I hope you like your breakfast, i made it especially for you." I continued. "Th-thank you." she replied and took a bite.

Paper works keep me pre-occupied through out the day but it didn't keep me enough to think of Natsuki every now and then. Light knocks were heard and my secretary came in, "Fujino-sama, board meeting is about to start. You are now being called by the CEO." she said and bowed lightly. "Thank you, Arika-san."

The meeting went good so far. Other than learning that Yvan Johnsen and Natsuki knew each other, and they are close enough to greet each other with a hug which in turn makes me really jealous to the point that I have to stake a claim on Natsuki in front of everyone... yeah, everything turned perfectly fine.

As we are about to end the meeting, the door opened and came in a little girl. _'How cute.'_ i thought. She came running to Natsuki and hugged her. The girl is a split image of Natsuki, only with blond hair and wine red eyes. _'Just like my eyes.' _She waved and introduce herself to everyone in Swedish and in Japanese, **"Hello, my name is Rio Kruger. I am three years old."**

I was stunned when Rio pointed at me and called me mama. She then walk towards me and said that I have beautiful eyes. She ran back to Natsuki and said something, I know it pertains to me because Natsuki looked back at me nervously. _'Is it about me, ne Natsuki?'_ i asked myself.

After the meeting...

"Shizuru, can i talk to you for a minute?" I was about to walk out of the conference room when grandpa asked me to stay.

"Sure grandpa, what is it?" I replied. I walk back and sit right next to him.

"Shiz-chan... why... I mean... what is your intention of Nat-chan?" he asked me. "You know what Natsuki has been through, Shizuru, and frankly speaking i don't want her through that again. It gave her a lot of pain, and being a grand-father to her, it pains me as well." he continued, "You know how important she is to me. The same as how important you are to me. Please Shizuru..." he took my hand and looked at me pleading, "... let us not hurt her again, this time."...

Grandpa's words didn't sink in just yet so i just gave a nod as an answer. He stand up, kissed me on my temple and leave the room. I was left alone to contemplate on what he just said. _'Does grandpa think i want to hurt Natsuki? My Natsuki... Never. I'll prove you wrong grandpa.'_ i decided. I wasn't really that surprised when grandpa made that request, basically Natsuki is a grandpa's girl. Before grandpa had known about his son having a daughter with his kept woman, Natsuki is his princess. He loved her, and gave her everything. That is why i can't blame him that he protects Natsuki that much. It was just a little unpleasant to hear that they were thinking that I would try to hurt her. _'She is the love of my life, for goodness sake, how can i ever think of doing that to her.'_ I thought to myself.

I was about to go inside my office when Ahn called out. "Shizuru... good afternoon." she then hugged me, "How's the meeting?"

"Oh, hi there. The meeting went well." I said and hugged her back. Ahn is a good friend of mine, but lately she's been overly protective to me though i really don't mind.

"Mama... mama..." Ahn and I looked at the direction of the voice and saw Rio running towards us. I turn to face the girl and lowered myself the same level as Rio's. "Can i hug you?"

"She just called you mama, you know the girl Shizuru?" asked Ahn. Instead of answering I hugged Rio and stand taking her in my arms. "Rio is Natsuki's sister."... "I see." Ahn replied.

I was standing close to Ahn with Rio in my arms when Natsuki came. She looked agitated and angry when she stopped in front of us. "Rio come now, we're going home honey, baby."..._'Is Natsuki pertaining to Rio when she said baby? But she also said honey..'_ i asked myself.

Instead of taking Rio in my hands, Natsuki puts her left hand around my waist, pull me into a hug and kissed me on the temple. I was surprised to her sudden show of affection but who am i to complain, so i lean in more to her. She then extend her right hand to Ahn, "Natsuki Kruger, nice to meet you." she introduced herself grinning. Ahn took the hand and shake it. "Ahn, from the accounting department." Ahn was shocked on what Natsuki did, "I.. ah... I mean, I'll go ahead Shiz, see you around. A-and nice to meet you too Kruger-san." she bowed lightly and left.

"Does this mean you can be my mom now?" Rio asked innocently. "Umm..." Natsuki removed her hold on me and before i can answer fully, Natsuki answered "Rio... we'll talk about this later okay. Come on we have to go home." She took Rio in my hands and she put her down. "Bye mama, see you again." Rio said and waved.

If i didn't know any better, i'd say Natsuki is jealous. But i know she's starting to warm up with me again. Hopefully.

ooxxooxx

For all those who took time to read, review, and react, **arigato guzaimase** (bow).


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for delayed update. Work is up to my neck, school is also taking some of my time, and coffee isn't effective to me as it should be so sleep becomes inevitable. Excuses... Ahaha...

I know this is kinda short, I wasn't really in the mood nor have the time to write yet but the idea of them getting together wouldn't just leave my mind so... here it is. Anyways, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking.

'_' _thinking._

**"_" language switch.**

Got that.

Chapter 7: Nobody but Her

Natsuki's POV

I haven't really thinking clearly this past few days. My actions contradict what i say, when I wanted left I turn right. I'm not talking about work related decision, it's all personal. And I definitely know who the culprit is. My mind is fogged with thoughts of a certain red-eyed woman named Shizuru.

She's really breaking down my defences here. Though I admit there are a lot of times my control slip, all because of jealousy. I closed my eyes not even noticed i said my thooughts out loud, "Why am i even jealous? Goodness Kruger.." Now why am i talking to my self again...

**"Because you are a dumb mutt."**

_'Now that is creepy, i think i'm hearing Yvan's voice.' _I crouched in my seat covering my ears, "I must be crazy, I swear i heard Johnsen."

**"You've heard me right, Kruger."** I opned my eyes and saw Yvan coming in, grinning. "You should knock first, you know..." I said glaring at him.

"I did, you're just... out." he retorted and laugh. "Seriously Kruger, what's with you? You're spacing out."

"Nothing that concerns you. Now, what do you want?" I said to him harshly, I didn't really want to elaborate to him any of my so called problems. And talking about my so called problems in the office is a no no for me.

"Papers, of course. Have you signed it already. Shizuru-san is waiting you know." he said. My ears perked up hearing Shizuru's name. "I'll bring it to her myself. Thanks for your effort." i said and smiled at him.

Yvan smiled, which is more like a grin to me, and said "Sure, no problem." he stop at the door and without turning, "I didn't know you wanted to see Shizuru-san that bad. Ahaha.." and dash outside my office. "JOHNSEN..." I yelled and throw a book at him, which sadly didn't land on his face. I can still hear him laughing from the outside. _'Such a pain.'_ i thought.

-x-x-

Shizuru's POV

"Konnichiwa Fujino-sama." greeted the employees as i passed them along the hall. "Konnichiwa." I replied with a smile.

"JOHNSEN!" everyone in the hall turned their eyes on the source of the voice.

Yvan came dashing out of Natsuki's office wahile laughing followed by a flying book. The book sadly landed in front of him, missing him by an inch.

"What was that about Johnsen-san?" I asked as i get near him. "Oh nothing really, Fujino-sama. I just gave my girl a little tease." he said nonchalantly. My eyes widen with what he said, never I imagined that he and my Natsuki has relationship. My eyes turned to slits, angered at what he just said. _'Your girl? Natsuki, your girl? Noone is allowed to claim her but me.'_

Picking up the book, Yvan make his way back inside Natsuki's office. Then I followed. Natsuki seems busy to notice us coming in.

"Natsuki, here's your book. And..." she look up to him, still annoyed. Feeling a sense of danger, Yvan took two steps back and hide behind me. "I brought Fujino-sama as well. Ehehe... Got to go." For the second time, Yvan dash out of Natsuki's office.

I didn't notice I was staring at her until Natsuki spoke. "Umm... Shizuru, sorry about that." she said. "I.. ummm... have a seat. Do you need anything?" she stand up and ushered me to a couch.

"Can I have you, Natsuki?" i said not thinking clearly. I look away embarrassed on what I've just said.

No response was heard from Natsuki, "I... I'm sorry Natsuki... I..." I couldn't take it, her silence is deafening, so i turned to run out but was stopped. Natsuki took hold of my arms. She pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my temple.

"Natsuki?" my heart is beating fast, afraid this might all be a dream. "I'm sorry Shizuru... I..." she said.

"It's okay Natsuki, I understand." I tried to come out of Natsuki's arms but her hold on me just tightens. "Please, let go."

"No Shizuru, I won't let you go." She then kissed my on my lips which shocked me for a while. Pulling out of my shock state, I returned her kisses as well. No need for any more words this time, clearly words cannot compare for how sweet Natsuki's kisses are.

We pull out from our kiss when air becomes a necessity, "Never again will i let go Shizuru. Never again." still panting.

"So am i Natsuki." I said to her, eyes tearing. "So am I."

xoxoxox

Thank you for those who read, rate, review, and react. Arigato Guzaimase (bow).


	8. Chapter 8

Blah balah blah... E N J O Y !

oooooxxooooo

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking.

'_' thinking.

**"_" language change.**

got that.

Chapter 7: Admissions and Confessions

Natsuki's POV

It's been a good 3 months since I came back and start working for the company, and within that period I still can't bear to see Shizuru being overly friendly to Ahn or anyone aside from my family without wanting to bite their heads off. Every instances i encounter with them, especially Ahn, I couldn't help but stake a claim on Shizuru right in front of them. I also keep on finding my self lost in thoughts of Shizuru whenever i'm not busy. _'How frustrating...'_ as my thoughts ran away to Shizuru again.

I am here in my office sitting, facing my computer, yet staring into nothingness. I keep thinking about Shizuru and me. _'What are we to each other?' _i thought. We often see each other, but not on a date or something. We keep on staking our claims yet none of us even crossed the line. _'Are we a couple, or are we not?_' i do not even know.

"Kruger, the client is asking if we can have our presentation on the 25th this month?" Yvan entered my office. "So what do you think, can we?..." he looked at me expecting an answer.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize that someone entered my office. He took a seat in front of my table and asked again, "Can we do it, Natsuki?" again, his words fell on deaf ears.

**"Goodness Kruger, you're spacing out. At this rate we'll never finish anything. FOCUS..."** Yvan said in a commanding tone yet he is smiling.

"Y-Yvan?.." clueless on how Yvan pops right in front of me. ".. How... I mean, since when are you here?.. Sorry, I don't intend to ignore you. I'm just not in my self today." i reasoned out.

"And about the client presentation, it's done all we need is to present. Tell them they can have it anytime they want."

"Oookay..." he look at me and smile. "So... What is wrong with the great Kruger that makes her spacing out like that? Come on mutt do tell, I'm all ears."

"Mutt?... You still call me that, it's been ages Yvan." i said and laugh. "Spill it out mutt, don't think I will leave this room without you talking." he said. I really don't want to talk about it to anyone, yet I feel that Yvan is the most reliable person to discuss my problems with. We are in the same boat here.

"Okay... Again Kruger, stop spacing out." and he grinned. "Let me guess, you're in love. Right?" my eyes went wide on what i heard, _'Oh god.. He knows.'_

"Umm.. I.. no." i frantically waved my hand to deny his accusations. "And you are jealous..." he continued with eyes twinkling mischievously, "and your jealousy is eating you up. Am I right?"

I am so lost, i can't even think of a retort to nullify his theories.

"You should see your reaction Natsuki, it's so funny." he said between laughs.

I was so embarrassed, "Are you done laughing? Mou... stop it Yvan, you're not helping here."

"Ohoho... Who's the lucky person then, mutt?" his eyes twinkling in merriment. He lean a bit on me to hear my answer. I was about to answer when Shizuru came in. "Hi. Nat-su-ki. I.." she stop dead on her tracks when she saw Yvan somewhat leaning on me.

"Shizuru..." I hurriedly stand up.

"Sorry for intruding Yvan-san, Natsuki. I'll just come back after..." She trailed off. "Sorry."

"It's nothing Shizuru-sama." Yvan said, "I was about to go anyway." He stand up and walk to the door. But before going out Yvan whispered me something and gave the most charming smile he could muster. I was blushing furiously with what he said, _'Stupid Yvan, giving me ideas like that.'_

I shook my head a bit to clear my thoughts. _'Bad thoughts out.' _

I held my hand out to Shizuru, which she hesitantly take, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you." I whispered to her.

"I missed you too, Natsuki." she said as she wound her arms around my waist and peck my lips. _'Her kisses really are sweet, addicting.'_ I smiled at the thought.

"Say baby, would.. I mean... do you have anything to do tonight?" I was kind of hesitant to ask her.

"I don't think I have. Why do you ask?" she said as she rain light kisses on my face and neck. Being a few inches shorter than Shizuru, she literally seated me in the table to match her height.

"I just thought of having dinner with you and Rio tonight. Is it okay with you?" I said as I tilt my head a bit for Shizuru to have better access while my hand keep stroking her honey blond tresses urging her to continue. I felt her smile and continued to pouring light kisses on me. "Sure, anything for my baby." she answered.

"I'll pick you up after office then."

Shizuru's POV

"Shizuru, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ahn asked upon entering my office. "Uhh... Sure Ahn, have a seat." I said without looking at her. I was currently in the middle of finishing some paperworks before Natsuki would pick me up. "Please do tell Ahn, I'm kind of rushing though."

"Umm... Shizuru, can..." she trailed off and took a deep breath, "... I like you Shizuru. Please go out with me on a date?" she said and look at me expectantly.

I was dumbfounded. I don't even know what to say, how should I react, _'Did I hear her right?'_

"I'm sorry Ahn." I declined her flatly. "I love someone else. I don't want to give you false hopes so I please understand."

"Tell me who is this person be." Anh said, more of a command than a request though she knows who.

"I'm sorry Ahn." I said apologetically.

"I bet she's no better than me. She's just going to use you, hurt you again. And.." she started narrating horrible things that person might do to me.

"Stop it Ahn. I love her, and I don't care about anybody's opinion."

"THEN TELL ME WHO IS SHE." she yelled at me furiously.

Before I can retort, the door opened and the person in question entered.

"That would be me." Natsuki said glaring at Ahn.

"Come on Shizuru." Natsuki held her hand out for me and as soon as i took it she pulled me into a kiss right i front of Ahn.

I can't help but smile at the kiss. _'Natsuki's possessiveness is so cute. And so sexy.'_

Natsuki glared back at Ahn. "And don't ever raise you're voice that way to Shizuru. She's not only my girl, she's you're boss." leaving Ahn speechless.

"Let's go home now baby, shall we?" Natsuki said intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Sure, anything for my baby." I said leaning in and kissed her cheeks.

oooooxxooooo

For all those who took time to read, review, and react, **arigato guzaimase** (bow).


	9. Chapter 9

Blah balah blah... E N J O Y !

oooooxxooooo

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking.

'_' thinking.

**"_" language shift.**

got that.

Chapter 7: A Fight in a Child's Eyes

Natsuki's POV

The diner went great and Rio seems happy having Shizuru around. We played a bit before we put her to bed.

I prepared some tea I bought. I am not really a tea drinker but because Shizuru is I thought I should have some in any case Shizuru will be here. I brought the tea along with some sweets in the living room where Shizuru is waiting.

"Hi baby. Have some tea." I handed her a cup and seated right next to her. "Thank you." she answered and took a sip.

'She still does things so elegantly. And even after all this years, she still is beautiful to me. As if she didn't age at all. Those soft silky honey blonde tresses, beautiful crimsom eyes, red luscious lips, soft alabaster skin, long slender fingers, and those sexy curves. They are all the same, just like before.'

"Seen something you like Nat-su-ki?" I pulled out of my trance and saw Shizuru grinning.

"Yeah." I said as I lean in and capture her lips.

We've kissed for sometime until we pull out for a much needed air. We settled in just cuddling after that. Shizuru is tucked on my side, her head on my right shoulder while her hands play along the hem of my shirt and inside massaging my tummy. I, on the other hand, wounds my right arm around her slender waist holding her close while my other hand is playing with her silky honey blonde tresses. 'This is so sweet. Oh, I love you so Shizuru.' i thought.

"I miss times like this Natsuki. I miss being tangled to you, just like this." Shizuru said as she nuzzles her head on my neck. I can't help but giggle as she showered my neck with feather light kisses.

"So do I, baby. Cuddling while talking about anything at all." I replied. I cupped her cheek and brought her face up. I lean in to her and kissed her sweet lips.

The kiss started as slow and sweet until it became demanding. Our tongues met opting for dominance. I ushered Shizuru to lie on her back and hovered on top of her. Our hands roam on each other's body the kiss progresses, groping, feeling, and memorizing each and every curves. Shizuru's moans of pleasure fueled me to do keep going. I kiss Shizuru's lips, licked and sucked her earlobes, down to her so inviting neck and collar bone. She tilted her head to give me more access and her hands play with my hair and back. I literally kiss, nip, suck and lick every inch of her skin visible leaving some marks here and there. My hand reached for the top buttons of Shizuru's blouse and opened it to reveal more skin and her bra-clad chest. I propped myself up so that I can see Shizuru clearly.

She giggled when she saw me starring at her. "Liked what you see, baby?" she asked smilling mischivously. I lean down "Yeah baby. You're so beautiful." and gave her a mind blowing kiss. I moved down so that her chest in eye level and started kissing, nipping, sucking, and licking eliciting soft moans and giggles from my baby.

I boldly grope her left breast and took it out of its confinement. I looked at her to ask for approval before proceeding, "Shizuru.. can I?" She smiled at me and nod. I give her pert nipple a lick to test and Shizuru gave out a hearty moan. I keep on giving kisses and lightly biting her breast, playing her nipples with my tongue and teeth, while my other hand massages her right breast within its confinement. Shizuru rewarded me with her sweet sounding moans.

The room was filled with silence mixed with moans from my girl as we continue making out. And some cries...

'And why would Shizuru cry?' I asked my self.

**"Onee-chan... please stop fighting with mommy." **Shizuru and I both turn to where the cries was coming and paled at the sight of Rio at the door slumped on the floor crying. I hurriedly stand up and run to Rio to comfort the child while Shizuru hurriedly fix her self up.

"No honey. Mommy and I are not fighting... please don't cry." I hug Rio and carried her in my arms. Shizuru came and took Rio in her arms to hush the child.

"But Onee-chan bit mommy, I saw it." Rio reasoned out.

"Hush now hun... Natsuki didn't hurt me." Shizuru pleaded while rocking Rio. "But I heard mommy crying... (hiccup)... and onee-chan... (hiccup)... on top bite."

I hugged both Shizuru and Rio as to pacify the kid. "I'll say sorry to Shizuru now, okay. please don't cry anymore." I looked at Shizuru to prove my point. "Shizuru, I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore."... "At least not in front of Rio." the latter I whispered to Shizuru and kissed her cheek. Shizuru just smiled broadly. After sometime of rocking and comforting, Rio finally fall asleep in Shizuru's arms. We've tucked her in.

"Can't believe Rio caught us." I said as Shizuru and I both settled on the couch, again, cuddling. "Thank goodness you know how to handle a crying child. I'm almost in panic you know."

"Yeah." She said and gave me a sweet cherry kiss.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hope to update a.s.a.p. (yawn) sleepy...

For all those who took time to read, review, and react, **arigato guzaimase** (bow).


End file.
